Caminhada
by Miss Kwon
Summary: Uma história curta sobre um dia que não acaba nunca. .:One-shot:. .:América/Prússia/Belarus:. OT3 romântico ou algo do tipo.


Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers, seus personagens e seu enredo não pertencem a mim.

* * *

"Estamos perdidos?"

"Não."

"Então onde estamos?"

"California."

"_Em que parte_ da California, Alfred?

"Em algum lugar. Relaxa, o herói está aqui e tenho certeza de onde estamos."

"Ah, meu Deus, estamos perdidos! Totalmente perdidos! E tendo que andar embaixo desse sol infernal e tem um monte de areia entrando nos meus olhos e estamos perdidos em algum lugar cheio de americanos! Vamos morrer e-"

"Natalia!" duas vozes gritaram em uníssono.

Natalia era o tipo de pessoa que surtava com facilidade e as perguntas incessantes sobre o paradeiro deles a cada cinco minutos era algo irritante. Não que eles não estivessem acostumados a isso, eles aprenderam a lidar com as paranoias dela. Entendiam que ela não estava acostumada a ficar tanto tempo fora da Europa Oriental e ela estava nos Estados Unidos há duas semanas. Ela definitivamente via isso como uma vitória, os dois homens viam isso como um milagre.

"Não! Nós vamos morrer! Pior: vamos morrer no meio do nada!"

"Hey, cuidado com isso, é do meu país que você está falando!"

"Ela não quis dizer isso, _arschloch."_

_"_Sem alemão na América, por favor."

"Calem a boca! Vamos morrer! Estamos andando o dia inteiro e não achamos nada que pudesse nos levar até a civilização!"

"Sei exatamente onde estamos, Nat."

"Não me chame assim."

Alfred suspirou, passando a mão pelo cabelo louro e olhando para o céu. Dias ensolarados não eram dias bons para lidar com paranoias europeias, especialmente quando ele podia estar fazendo algo melhor - muito melhor. Natalia era uma pessoa difícil. Ele deu uma risadinha e pegou a mão dela, puxando-a mais perto pela cintura e sorrindo abertamente enquanto ouvia os batimentos cardíacos dela, ele passou os braços da loira ao redor de seu pescoço e a abraçou fortemente. Ele esperava que isso pudesse acalmá-la um pouco, embora ela fosse o tipo de pessoa que evitava muita proximidade, Alfred sabia que ela amava abraços.

"Relaxa, Nat." embora ela nunca fosse admitir, ela sentiu um arrepio percorrendo sua espinha enquanto ele acariciava sua bochecha. E droga, mas ela também sentia o coração bater mais rápido.

"Só pra lembrar vocês, o incrível eu está aqui também. "Gilbert fez um bico. O casal olhou para ele. Gilbert parecia estar apenas brincando - como sempre -, mas ainda assim havia uma ponta de ciúmes na voz dele. Mesmo que ele estivesse acostumada àquela relação dos três, ele ainda sentia ciúmes por Alfred e Natalia. O que era estranho. Ele os amava muito, mas não conseguia evitar.

"Pelo amor de Deus, Gilbert." Natalia revirou os olhos. Alfred soltou as mãos dela e foi até o prussiano, beijando-o levemente nos lábios, e eles não conseguiram evitar risadas quando viram as bochechas coradas da loira. Ela pigarreou quando percebeu que estavam rindo de sua expressão. "Então... Aonde estamos indo?"

"Para frente, é claro. Até encontrar civilização."

Natalia grunhiu, tocando seu longo cabelo e reclamando sobre como era terrível que ela nunca fosse se recuperar com sucesso das queimaduras de sol. Os outros dois não reclamavam tanto quanto a bielorrussa, mas concordavam no fato de que suas peles queimavam. A luz estava tão forte que eles estavam lutando para enxergar qualquer coisa a um metro de distância. Alfred estava acostumado ao clima quente frequente - ele amava California -, mas tinha certeza de que Gilbert e Natalia não estavam. Afinal, arrastá-los até a California não foi uma boa ideia.

"Onde estamos agora, capitão?" o tom sarcástico na voz da bielorrussa era óbvio, mas Alfred não pareceu perceber.

"Já te disse, California."

"Viu? Perdidos."

"Nem todos os que vagueiam estão perdidos." Gilbert disse num tom um tanto dramático.

"Cala a boca!"

"Sério? Vamos começar tudo de novo?"

Natalia suspirou, fechando os olhos.

Seria uma longa caminhada.

* * *

O céu se coloria com uma tonalidade pálida de laranja, limitada por um azul pastel noturno num certo ponto. O ar californiano era salgado e eles estavam cansados. Ao menos, agora Alfred sabia exatamente onde eles estavam e aonde estavam indo.

"Quão longe estamos?"

"Mais ou menos um quilômetro. Estaremos lá antes do céu ficar completamente escuro."

"Certo, Al. Viu, Natasha?"

Ela revirou os olhos, respirando pesadamente e muito cansada, xingando Alfred de todos os nomes que ela lembrava.

"Está quase escuro e ainda estamos aqui. Ivan vai matar vocês."

Os homens estremeceram com a menção do russo. Eles não gostavam nem um pouco do irmão de Natalia, mesmo que ela tenha feito tudo para mostrar a eles quão incrível e boa pessoa seu irmão era. Eles tiveram contato o suficiente com ele para saber que ele era gentil apenas com sua família. Ele ainda tinha algumas cicatrizes daquele dia, mas Gilbert gostava de lembrar de como foi contar a Ivan que ele estava namorando sua irmã. O prussiano foi o primeiro a contar porque sabia que Ivan não seria muito violento com ele - a relação deles não era a melhor, mas eles conversavam, ao menos -, mas se Alfred fosse o primeiro, ele o mataria. Ou algo assim.

Depois que Ivan descobriu, passou a seguir os três para todos os cantos para ver se tratavam Natalia bem. Ele se importava com ela o suficiente para ameaçá-los. E sim, Natalia sempre tirava vantagem do medo deles para dizer coisas assim.

A loira parou para respirar, colocando a mão no peito e tentando se acalmar. Ela nunca entenderia isto: eles estavam perdidos há horas, andando abaixo do sol, em algum lugar que ela não conhecia e por razão nenhuma. Alfred acordou a fim de caminhar até algum lugar e ela e Gilbert o seguiram. Não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia. Gilbert pegou a mão dela e começou a brincar com seus dedos, acariciando sua pele, espalhando beijos por sua palma enquanto eles andavam. Eventualmente, Alfred se aproximaria e pegaria a mão de um deles. Ou de ambos. E foi o que ele fez.

Alfred estava começando a se xingar mentalmente por fazer o par europeu passar por aquilo. Ele queria somente que eles conhecessem melhor seu país e a beleza nele contida. Ele suspirou, acariciando a mão de Gilbert e fazendo um bico infantil.

Ao menos, eles estavam próximos e iriam ter descanso em breve.

* * *

"Frustrante" descreveria bem o dia, mas Gilbert não conseguia deixar de amá-lo. Tinha sido incrível o suficiente para ele, embora andar tanto tempo e sentir sua pele queimando não fossem experiências incríveis. Ele sempre gostava dos dias que passava com América e Belarus. Era raro quando ambos estavam de folga e podiam passar mais tempo com ele. Claro, ele também tinha trabalho a fazer, mas não muito, ele apenas ajudava seu irmão com algumas coisas e só.

Ele odiava o verão, mas aquele dia havia sido perfeito de quase todas as formas. Desde ver o sorriso do americano o dia inteiro até ser capaz de irritar a bielorrussa pessoalmente. Ele sorriu para si mesmo. Eles até conseguiram fazer Natalia rir alto algumas vezes.

Gilbert os agradecia mentalmente todos os dias por fazê-lo saber o que amor puro e verdadeiro era. Por deixá-lo saber como sentir era. Ele os amava por isso.

* * *

"Ali!" Natalia gritou. "Civilização!" ela correu desesperadamente até a pequena loja de conveniência. Os outros dois foram mais devagar, andando calmamente e dando as mãos até chegar na porta. Alfred foi até Natalia, abraçando-a por trás, enquanto Gilbert sumia por entre as prateleiras e estantes. "Temos que andar por vinte minutos pra chegar num hotel." ela disse alegremente, fechando os olhos e murmurando algo em russo em seguida.

Gilbert apareceu de repente, o americano se virou para ver um prussiano com uma expressão infantil e olhos brilhantes e quatro garrafas de cerveja alemã nas mãos.

"Por favooooooor?"

* * *

"Parabéns, América, agora ele está bêbado."

"Como se você não soubesse que seria assim."

"É irritante."

"É o Gilbert, o que você estava esperando exatamente?"

Natalia revirou os olhos, murmurando "idiota" ou algo parecido.

Eles estavam finalmente num quarto de hotel, confortável o suficiente e com uma cama grande o suficiente para os três. Encontrar uma cama era sempre um desafio, e era ainda pior porque Prússia ocupava a cama toda durante a noite. Não parava quieto nem quando dormia.

Alfred foi o primeiro a tomar banho, e se jogou na cama, sentindo-se agradecido pelo conforto, e dando espaço à sua esquerda para sua namorada se deitar. Ela se deitou, cabelo molhado, no ombro do americano, calma e respirando pesadamente devido ao cansaço. Gilbert terminou o banho, mais sóbrio agora, se vestiu e deitou ao lado direito de Alfred, dando a ele e a Natalia beijos de boa noite, e então, fechando os olhos.

Em pouco tempo, eles estavam dormindo e Alfred estava mergulhado em seus sonhos.

Em seu sonho, Gilbert ria enquanto tentava ensinar algumas palavras em alemão para Natalia. Apesar de sua postura dura e fria, ela ria junto, se divertindo com tudo que o prussiano dizia e reclamando que algumas palavras eram impossíveis de serem pronunciadas. Os sons das risadas deles fazia o americano querer rir junto, mas ele preferiu ficar quieto e parado, assistindo os dois. Seu namorado e namorada eram adoráveis sem nem sequer tentar.

E Alfred estava ali, parado na soleira, vendo enquanto eles notavam sua presença e sorriam abertamente. Ele ia até os dois e os beijava, um de cada vez, sussurrando o quanto ele os amava e sentindo seu coração bater mais rápido quando ouvia as respostas de seus amores em suas línguas nativas.

O sorriso dele era tão grande que ele pode sentir os cantos dos lábios doendo, mas não importava.

Aquilo era lindo e Alfred nunca conseguiria imaginar algo mais perfeito.

* * *

N/A: Eu sei, não faz sentido nenhum do começo ao fim, mas eu realmente precisava escrever isso. Preciso que mais pessoas shippem eles, é tão difícil encontrar gente que goste de ot3 como casais (?) apaixonados, estáveis e saudávais, ao invés de como triângulos amorosos. Também sei que os personagens estavam completamente OOC, fora do personagem, desculpem-me, escrevi isso no meio da madrugada. Se você leu até aqui, review, por favor.


End file.
